


Good for the Soul

by Cat_Moon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drinking & Talking, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Kirk discovers a very interesting fact about McCoy during a night out.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Good for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt #545 “Confession,” at [Slash the Drabble](https://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/)  
Dipping my toes into Trek fic for the first time, just a little scene that came into my head when I was watching the first movie. If I find myself writing any more ST drabbles, I'll turn this into a collection. For now, it's on its own.

Shore leave meant time to kick back, get drunk and get laid, as far as Jim Kirk was concerned. He was working hard on the first two, and the third... Well, one could only hope.  
  
“This is nice, for a change.” McCoy leaned back in his seat, taking a long swallow of his drink.  
  
“What, this?” Jim queried, waving vaguely around the bar.  
  
“Relaxing. No life or death situations, or fistfights,” he glared at his friend pointedly.  
  
“Boring, you mean,” Jim responded with a grin.  
  
Bones shook his head in exasperation. "Only you."  
  
“Yep. So, you never told me why you and the wife split up?”  
  
He was regarded appraisingly before the answer came. “Caught me in bed with another guy.”  
  
Jim blinked in surprise. “Oh. I wouldn't have guessed that.”  
  
“We'd separated awhile back, but were still married. She came over to talk things out and well... suffice to say we didn't do any talking that night, except to agree on a divorce.”  
  
“Ouch.”  
  
"Did myself a favor, really," Bones admitted.  
  
Jim raised his glass in a toast. “Well. I hope he was worth it." He smiled to himself. This was going to be a very interesting friendship indeed.  
  
  
**The end**

11/16/19


End file.
